


After Umbara

by burnfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnfield/pseuds/burnfield
Summary: if you comment anything about dogma being bad i am going to beat the shit out of you actually
Relationships: Dogma & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	After Umbara

Dogma sat in his cell. He was on trial for the wrong thing. He should be on trial for supporting a traitor for as long as he did, he should be on trial for trying to kill his vode, and he should be on trial for betraying his fellow soldiers when they were trying to arrest that traitor. Instead, he was on trial for the murder of a "jedi". 

After killing Krell and being taken to a ship on the way to Coruscant, along with General Kenobi and a few other troopers, Dogma was taken to a cell on Coruscant. A higher up, his name was Tarkin, had come in and informed him of the charges against him. "Murder of a high ranking general, treason to the Republic, robbery of an ARC trooper's weapon. If it were up to me you'd have been executed the second you stepped foot on Coruscant. Be thankful it isn't." Dogma was too speechless to protest when Tarkin left. Those weren't any of the reasons that he was sent to the small prison on Umbara by Torrent, and those weren't any of the reasons he should be on trial now. 

A short while after, he heard a knock on the cell door. "Dogma?" He heard General Kenobi say. "Anakin is here, he would like to talk to you." Anakin. His general. What would he say? Anakin had left for only a short while, but so much had happened on Utapau. 

"Sir? You can come in." It's not like he could stop him. 

"Hey, Dogma. It's gonna be alright. Now, can you tell me what happened?" Anakin looked at Dogma with kind eyes, as he had always done to his troopers. Dogma wanted to trust Anakin, he really did. But after Krell… could he trust anyone who said they were a jedi? What if they would end up being traitors? Could he even trust the Republic? He knew he couldn't say that out loud, or he would be executed for treason, but doubts crept into his mind regardless.

Either way, Skywalker would be his best chance to make it out of this alive. So Dogma started from the beginning. He talked about the methods Krell had used, and how Rex, Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse had defied him in order to succeed in their mission. He told Anakin about the ships they had used to sabotage the separatists, and the comm issues they had. He told Anakin about the fact that he had tried to kill Fives and Jesse in an execution. About the fact that everyone, except for him, had refused to fire. He couldn't look into Anakin's eyes as he said this. He told Anakin about the battle between the 501st and the 212th, how Krell had made them kill each other. About how Rex had ordered a call to arrest Krell. ...About how Dogma had continued to trust in Krell, how he had been convinced that there had to be an explanation. Troopers were supposed to follow their jedi general, no matter what. Dogma had lived by this rule for so long, had put his undying trust and belief in the jedi, in the republic. He told Anakin about how he had been put in the small jail, and how he waited for something, anything to happen. When Rex and Fives led Krell into the cell next to his. How Krell announced that he was trying to get them all killed, that he would sabotage the Republic and join the separatists, and that he would join Dooku in the future to come. How Dogma had yelled, almost screamed at Krell, feeling hurt, wanting to cry. He had put all his trust in the jedi, believing that the jedi were inherently good. Believing that the jedi would protect the republic, the galaxy. And he had trusted Krell, even when everyone said not to, even when everything was telling him that Krell wasn't good. And when he noticed Fives' DC in arms length, and when Rex was hesitating, he knew what he had to do. Dogma didn't hesitate. He took the gun and shot Krell, with an anger and betrayal in his eyes that none of them had ever known. Dogma told Anakin about the ride here, and what Tarkin had accused him of. 

Anakin's eyes had a myriad of emotions in them. Anger, at Krell and Tarkin. Sadness, for his troops that had died. Pity, for Dogma, who was going through so much at that moment. And blaming of himself, for not being able to be there. He knew that the Chancellor had called him away, but he still should've been there for his troopers. Obi Wan, who had remained in the corner, also had many emotions in his eyes as he stroked his chin. He had been there. He should have known what was happening. 

Anakin stood up, fists balled up, and punched the wall. He made a small crack in it. "I should have been there." He said, with anger in his voice. Dogma looked up at him, concerned, not sure what would happen. 

"What's done is done, Anakin," Obi Wan said. "We must now focus on what will happen with Dogma. Dogma, you did some things wrong, but you didn't know any better. What matters is that, in the end, you did what was right, and what you did means that The Republic will have more success in the war. We will need to address the charges against you, and we will fight them. You did the right thing, Dogma." Dogma stared at the ground, and brought his knees up to hold them with his arms. He could only nod in response. 

Anakin looked back at Dogma, the anger in his eyes dissipating as he looked at Dogma, the stress evident in the everything about him. Anakin sat next to Dogma, and put his hand on Dogma's back. Dogma couldn't help but tear up at this, and leaned his head against Anakin's shoulders. He didn't want his general to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to die. Tears began streaming down his face, and Anakin held Dogma. They stayed like that for a while, Obi Wan staying in the corner, thinking of what to do about the trial and the charges against Dogma. 

Obi Wan ultimately broke the silence. "Anakin, can you contact Senator Amidala? Petitioning for a full senate trial will work in our favor. Calling Torrent and the 212th to Coruscant will also provide necessary witnesses, especially Fives and Rex." Anakin nodded, and Obi Wan turned to leave. Anakin went to follow, but Dogma held his arm, pulling him back.

"Sir I… I killed my vod. I tried to kill Fives and Jesse. I fucked up." Dogma looked into Anakin's eyes, pleading. He didn't know what he was pleading for; forgiveness, redemption, condemnation, or anger, but he was pleading for it. "I don't regret killing Krell, but I am so sorry for following him for so long. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was following a traitor. Maybe if I had realized… so many people wouldn't have died. I should have known."

Anakin pulled Dogma into a hug, holding him close. "Dogma, not all jedi are good. Krell was a bad jedi. He would have done what he did whether or not you followed him. He took advantage of the fact that you thought jedi were good, inherently, and that you needed to trust and follow jedi no matter what. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help. But like Obi Wan said, what's done is done. And you did the right thing. You killed Krell. You. You did good, Dogma." The kindness in Anakin's eyes made Dogma feel comforted, and Anakin pulled him into one final hug. "I have to go now, but I'll be there through the trial. I won't let you get punished for doing the right thing." And Anakin exited. And Dogma was alone again. 

\------------------------  
The entire senate room was silent. Dogma stood in the center, his hands bound by shackles. Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme, Fives, and Rex all stood next around him. The chancellor stared down at Dogma with cold, merciless eyes. Dogma felt a chilling fear like he had never felt before. He looked at the others on his platform. None of them had noticed, but he looked down and breathed heavily. He felt anxious, like no matter what, those eyes would twist his words into whatever was best for The Chancellor. It made him upset, and afraid, and stressed.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Anakin said, noticing his expression. "We're here." Dogma smiled at Anakin, then at Fives and Rex, who smiled back, showing that they would be there for him. Dogma felt comforted, then. He could do this. His aliit were there, and they would fight for him. 

"Clone Trooper 53-2067, you are charged with "Murder of a high ranking general, treason to the Republic, and robbery of an ARC trooper's weapon." Tarkin announced. "How do you respond to these accusations?" The second Tarkin started speaking, Fives took on an expression of utter disgust. Dogma didn't know what had happened in the past, but he assumed Tarkin had a hand in something that had hurt Fives. 

"I did murder a jedi, and I did take Fives' DC. But I never betrayed the Republic, Krell did. He confessed to us that he was trying to get as many of us as possible killed, and that he would sabotage the occupation on Umbara. He was the traitor, and I executed him." 

"So you say. But how do we know you're telling the truth?"

Rex spoke up, "Sir, I was there, as was Fives. What Dogma is saying is true. Krell's actions led to the deaths of multiple clones, and we only survived what we did because of our defiance of him. Dogma was the only one who remained loyal to Krell throughout- solely because Krell was a jedi general."

"So you are all traitors then? And CT-53-2067, what CT-7567 is saying implies that you did follow a traitor-"

"So my troops are traitors for defying Krell, and my troops are traitors for following him? Krell was sabotaging our presence on Umbara, and my troops were the only reason we succeeded in taking the planet. What else do you want?? Dogma executed a traitor. That's all you should care about." Anakin yelled. 

Tarkin was speechless. The Chancellor called him back, and whispered into his ear. Everyone on the platform was silent, anxiously waiting for what would happen. 

"Very well. The actions of you and your fellow clones led to the success of our campaign on Umbara. However, the fact that you killed a jedi general should not be overlooked. You will not be executed, but you will have a second danger triangle added to your helmet, and you will be reassigned. Perhaps General Unduli's or General Mundi's battalions?" Tarkin said. Dogma's eyes widened. He hadn't been sentenced to execution, but he might as well have been. Luminara and Ki-Adi Mundi had some of the highest clone death rates. If he didn't die, he'd probably end up killing them out of paranoia, and then he would be sentenced to execution. Fives and Rex went to protest, Obi Wan holding them both back. But he couldn't hold back Anakin. 

"Dogma is my trooper. You will not take him from me." He said with an intense anger in his voice. Dogma stared at him, surprised that someone could be so angry on his behalf. It made him feel… loved, strangely. And happy, in the midst of everything that was going on. 

Tarkin was once again rendered speechless. The Chancellor pulled him back yet again.   
"...Fine. A second danger triangle will be added, and you will be forbidden from getting promoted. An advisory will be given to your general, suggesting that you should be reassigned, but it will be up to your general." Tarkin said, frustration clearly in his voice. Then he announced to the senate, "All who agree with this punishment, say aye." Most of the senate lifted their hands in agreement, including Padme, who knew this would be the best deal possible.   
"Then that is your punishment, CT-53-2067. Pray you do not end up in this room again." Him and the other senators then walked out, with The Chancellor throwing Dogma one last cold glance. He felt fear, but that quickly dissipated with Rex and Fives going to hug Dogma, and then Anakin. Obi wan smiled at Dogma, and Padme also gave Dogma a hug. Dogma felt so relieved. He would be able to stay with Torrent. He would live. And that was all he had wanted.


End file.
